Verdad o reto
by LasHermanasSnow
Summary: Haz preguntas o retos a los personajes de Frozen, e, origen de los guardianes y Enredados
1. Chapter 1

Amelía: Hola bienvenidos a "Verdad o Reto" donde podrán hacer preguntas o retos a los personajes de Frozen, el origen de los guardianes, enredad Alex y a mi,, saludemos a nuestros participantes, desde el reino de Arendelle vienen la reina Elsa, la princesa Anna y Kristoff.

*Elsa yKristoff saludan tímidamente mientras que Anna levanta su mano lo mas alto que puede y saluda a todos*

Amelía: Desde las islas del sur, vino el príncipe Hans

Hans: Quiero aclarar que estoyaquí en contra de mi voluntad

Alex : Ya somos dos

.Amelía: Shh... Bueno, continuamos, también están con nosotros los guardianes, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Conejo de Pascua, Hada de los dientes y Sandman

*Todos los guardianes saludan*

Amelíal: y finalmente desde el reino de Corona, la princesa Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene.

*Los dos saludan*

Amelía: Bien, les diré de que trata esto, alguien deja un review con una pregunta o reto para alguno de ustedes o mejor dicho para nosotros y tendremos que responder con la verdad ¿Oiste Hans?

Hans: ¿Ahora que hice?

Alex : Eres un mentiroso, engañaste a Anna haciéndole creer que eras bueno,

Hans: ¿No pueden superarlo?

Elsa y Anna: ¡No!

Amelía: Continuando con la explicación, si alguien deja un reto tenemos que hacerlo por mas cruel que sea, ¿Alguien quiere dar algún ejemplo?

Anna: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! *Levanta su mano para participar*

Amelía: Anna, danos un ejemplo de lo que trata Verdad o Reto

Anna: Hans, te reto a bailar la macarena enfrente de todos.

Hans:Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

Anna: No, ahora hazlo

Hans: No tengo porque hacerlo

Amelía: Claro que lo harás o te las veras conmigo y el poder de las fangirls

Hans: uy que miedo - dijosarcásticamente.

Alex : solo hazlo y ya

Hans: yo ni siquieraquería estar en este programa

Alex : ¿Crees que yo si?

Elsa: Solo apresurate Hans

Hans: ¿O si noque majestad?

Elsa: te congelaree

Hans: Bien *Se pone de pie y empieza a bailar la macarena*

*Anna se ríe de lo ridículo que se ve Hans*

Amelía: ahora, alguien de un ejemplo de pregunta.

Jack: Elsa ¿Me amas?

Elsa: Ni siquiera te conozco

Jack: Eso no es lo que dicen algunos fanfictions.

Elsa: pues algunos fanfictions dicen que me enamoro de Hans o incluso de Anna, y no por eso los amo de esa manera.

Jack: Excusas

Amelíaa: bien, ahora ¿Alguno de ustedes tienen alguna pregunta?

Kristoff: ¿Que hace Hans aquí?

Amelíaa: Es el villano de la historia, es importante... Para algunos

Kristoff: bueno, pero ¿Y donde esta el villano de lasdemás historias?

Alex : ¡Me había olvidado de Pitch!

Amelíaa: ¿No lo invitaste?

Alex : Tal vez...

Amelíaa: Alguien que vaya a buscarlo

Jack: Yo me encargo *Se va*

Amelía: y Madre Gothel esta muerta así que no puede estar con nosotros

Eugene: Es mejor así

Alex : bueno, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer... Así que adiós

.Amelíaa: ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!

Alex: Por eso decía que me quedaría otro rato mas.

Elsa: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Anna: No lo se ¿y so hacemos un muñeco?

Hans: No empiezen a cantar por favor

Alex: Detesto cuando empiezan los números musicales en un fanfiction o en un "programa" como este

Hans: Te apoyo... ¿Y decasualidad eres una princesa?

Elsa y Anna: ¡Hans!

Hans: ¿Ahora que?

Alex : ya me se la historia Hans

Hans: rayos

Amelía: Pero bueno, antes de irnos ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

Alex yHans: ¿Puedo irme?

Amelíaa: No... ¿Alguien mas?

* Todos niegan con la cabeza*

Amelía: Supongo que es todo por hoyy esperamos sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia: Hola bienvenidos de nuevo a esto que se llama "Verdad o reto" primero que nada quiero decir que recibimos 9 reviews en total y me sorprendio mucho ya que no esperaba que esto tuviese "exito" tan rapido.

Alex: Y pues una pregunta ¿Vieron el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada de once upin a time? AMO ONCE UPON A TIME *Empieza a fangirlear*

Amelia: Esto no es de once upon a time Alex, concentrate, en fin ya saben quienes son nuestros personajes invitados y esta vez Pitch si nos acompaña

Pitch: Me han obligado a hacer esto, ¡Esto es un secuestro!

Alex: Cayate frutitas

Todos: ¿Frutitas?

Alex: si, veran Pitch suena a Peach que es durazno es ingles y el durazono es una fruta

Todos: Ahhh

Amelia: Continuando, empezaremos con los retos, preguntas o simplemente saludos que ha enviado la gente linda de la web.

Alex: Gemelas anonimas retan a conejo a bailar la macarena mientras dice 10 alagos a JAck Frost

Conejo: Es una broma ¿cierto?

*Alex niega con la cabeza*

Conejo: ¿Que pasa si me niego?

Amelia: No querras saber de lo que soy capaz conejo

JAck: solo hazlo canguro, ademas no es tan dificil, yo tengo muchas cualidades

Alex: De hecho Gemelas anonimas tambien te retan Jack a que hagas algo parecido, tienes que bailar el baile de los gorilas mientras le dices 11 halagos a conejo

Conejo: ja ja

Jack: Eso es imposible ¿Que cualidades puede tener el?

Alex: no lo se, piensa

Amelia: Es esponjoso y abrazable

JAck: Eso no es verdad

Amelia: Solo terminen con esto

*Conejo empieza a bailar la macarena mientras muere de verguenza*

Conejo: 1, Jack es... divertido, 2...jack es... buena persona, 3 el es valiente... 4... el es el mejor congelando cosas

Elsa: Hey!

Conejo: 5... el es buen amigo... 6... es creativo, 7... es ¿solidario?.. 8 el es bueno con los niños... 9 el es... atrevido y 10... el es Jack

Anna: El que Jack sea Jack no es una cualidad

Conejo: Si que la es ademas no se me ocurre algo mas

Jack: Ves, no fue tan dificil canguro

Amelia: Como sea, ahora sigue Jack

*Jack empieza a bailar el baile de los gorilas*

Jack: 1.. conejo es veloz, 2... conejo es alto, 3... conejo es bueno con los bumerangs... 4... el es ¿buen conejo?... 5 el es...bueno escondiendo cosas, 6... el es bueno con los niños, 7... el tiene todas sus vacunas

Conejo: Eso no es una cualidad

JAck: CLaro que si, ademas alguien podria pensar que tienes rabia.

Amelia: Solo sigue con esto Jack

JAck: 8... Conejo es... responsable, 9... el es... esponjoso

Elsa: Eso lo ha dicho Anna

Jack: Cayate amor

Elsa: Te repito que ni siquiera te conozco, ¡NO TE AMO!

Jack: Dile eso a las fangirls

Alex: ¡APRESURATE FROST!

Jack: esta bien, no hay porque enojarse... 10 el es fuerte y 11, ¿Por que yo 11 y el 10?

Amelia: NO me importa eso, solo termina esto

Jack: Esta bien, 11 el es... imaginativo

Amelia: Bueno, continuando con el review que dejaron Gemelas anonimas, es una pregunta para Elsa y Anna ¿Sabian de la teoria que dice que Tarzan es su hermano?

Elsa: Si, pero sinceramente no lo creo, solo vean la pelicula, el padre de tarzan es castaño y la madre pelirroja, en nuestro caso es alrevez

Anna: ¿Quien es Tarzan?

Amelia: Continuemos... ahora seguiremos con el review de "FER", es un reto para Hans

Hans: ¿Por que para mi?

Amelia: Porque mucha gente te odia

Hans: ¿Por que?

Amelia: Trataste de matar a Elsa y a Anna

Hans: Perdon que se los diga pero eso es entre ellas y yo, no se metan

Alex: Si te sirve de algo, yo no te odio

Amelia: Tu estas mal de la cabeza

Alex: Claro que no, pero en fin sigue con el reto

Amelia: Esta bien, Fer reta a Hans a comer un chile habanero y no darle agua

Alex: ¿Si saben que el tomar agua solo causa que te enchiles mas cierto?

Amelia: Eso no importa ahora ¡Traigan el chile habanero!

*Una chica llega con un chile habanero*

Amelia: Gracias, ahora Hans comete el chile

Alex: Y NO MALPIENSEN POR FAVOR

HAns: ¿Es necesario que lo haga?

Amelia: Si

*Hans toma el chile y lentamente y con miedo se acerca el chile a la boca y le da un pequeño mordisco*

Hans: AHHHH! AGGUA AGUA!

*Corre por todo el set como loco*

Amelia: Lo siento pero FER prohibio que te ayudaramos

Alex: Aguantate Hans, ya se pasara, se un macho pecho peludo y no grites

Hans: Eso dices tu porque no sabes lo que se siente

Alex: Claro que se lo que se siente, si te sirve de algo, tomar leche ayuda

*Hans sale corriendo en busca de un vaso de leche*

Amelia: Continuando, Misaka-solsi deja un comentario para Elsa

Elsa: ¿Para mi?

Conejo: ¿Hay alguna otra Elsa por aqui?

Amelia: Dejenme terminar, dice... Elsa sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a Jack porque estan juntando firmas para que dreamworks y disney los junten en una pelicula.

Alex: ¿Donde me opongo a eso?

Amelia: Si te opones a eso te mato, amo Jelsa

Alex: A mi tambien me gusta pero no me gustaria que hubiese una pelicula donde ellos terminen juntos

Elsa: ¿Puedo opinar?

Alex y Amelia: ¡NO!

Elsa: Pero si es mi vida

Amelia: DEJEN DE HACER INTERRUPCIONES... y ahora Misaka-solsi dejo un reto para Jack

*HAns regresa al set*

Jack: Solo espero que no sea lo del chile habanero

Alex: El reto dice que intentes abrazar a Elsa sin que ella te congele y luego le digas a Anna cuñada

JAck: Facil

ELsa: Te acercas y te convertire en un cubo de hielo de por vida

Jack: Correre el riesgo *Se acerca a Elsa y la abraza por la cintura y ella intenta safarse*

ELsa: YA SUELTAME!

*Jack le da un beso en la mejilla*

*Amelia empieza a fangirlear*

*Elsa lo empuja y le da una bofetada*

*Jack se acerca a Anna*

Jack: Hola cuñada

Anna: ¿Para cuando es la boda?

Elsa: ¡ANNA!

Anna: Lo siento es solo que he leido varios fanfictions de tu y el, de verdad adoro la pareja que hacen

Elsa: Pero si no somos pareja

Jack: Pero eso puede arreglarse

Anna: Ademas me gustaria verte ser feliz con alguien

Amelia: Silencio, continuemos con el siguiente review... Nastinka dice que le gusta torturar a las personas

*Todos ponen cara de terror*

Amelia: Bueno solo a los malos

*Todos menos Hans y Pitch suspiran aliviados*

Alex: PAra Hans

Hans: ¿De nuevo?

Alex: Si no te quejes

Amelia: Es una pregunta ¿A que le tienes mas miedo?

Hans: Siendo sinceros... a ELsa

Todos: ¿QUE?

HAns: Oigan ella congela cosas, me odia, podria matarme en cualquier momento

Elsa: Eso es cierto

*Todos la miran sorprendidos*

Elsa: No matare a Hans, no soy una asesina... aunque...

*Hans se aterra*

Elsa: Solo bromeaba

Alex: Bueno Nastinka dejo un par de preguntas para Kristoff

Hans: ¿EL ESTA AQUI?

Kristoff: Si, desde el programa pasado

Hans: No te habia notado

Alex: No importa eso, ahora la primer pregunta ¿Como y porque te enamoraste de Anna?

*Empieza a balbusear mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen*

Kristoff: Pues... no lo se, no me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia por Anna hasta que senti que la habia perdido, no sabria responderte el cuando fue exactamente, y el como, pues la acompañe a encontrar a su hermana y el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue suficiente para conocer un poco a Anna y pues... su actitud y su personalidad fueron las que me enamoraron

*Anna suspira enamorada y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff*

Alex: La segunda pregunta ¿Cual es el dulce favorito de Anna?

Kristoff: Facil, Chocolates

Anna: ¡CHOCOLATES! ¿DONDE?

Elsa: Anna controlate, no hay chocolates aqui

Anna: Pero quiero un chocolate

Kristoff: Te comprare uno cuando terminemos esto

Anna: Esta bien

Alex: Siguiente review... Karell dice que le ha encantado esto y se ve que es divertido

Amelia: Gracias Karell y ¿Lo ves Alex? Te dije que esto no er auna perdida de tiempo

Alex: Para mi lo es, ahora podria estar haciendo algo distinto y esto no es divertido cuando estas aqui en contra de tu voluntad

HAns: Tu me entiendes

Pitch: Los apoyo

Amelia: Cayense los 3

Alex: Continuando con el siguiente review... Anonimo nos reta a nosotras las "Hermanas Snow" a hacer un fanfiction pero no entendi muy bien si lo quiere de vocaloid o de frozen y el origen de los guardianes asi que te pedire que seas mas especifico

Amelia: Y sin con vocaloid te refieres a Miku y esos monitos japoneces, de una vez te digo que nosotras no sabemos de esas cosas, antes si estaba traumada con Miku pero ya lo supere

Alex: Saludos anonimo y claro que intentaremos hacer un fic, despues lo subiremos a esta cuenta

Amelia: Bueno, siguiente review... Kira Diamond dice: Se me olvidaba si ganan les dare un regalo muy especial, tengo curiosidad Kira ¿Tu fuiste quien nos reto a escribir el fanfiction?

Alex: ¿Que seria lo especial que nos darias?

Amelia: No seas interesada, pero bueno... pasamos al siguiente review, de violetta

Alex: *EMpieza a cantar "En mi mundo" de Violetta*

Amelia: ¿COMO ES QUE TE SABES ESA CANCION?

Alex: Cuando salio Violetta yo estaba de vacaciones y no tenia nada mejor que hacer

Amelia: De acuerdo... pero bueno, violetta dice que tengo mucho talento y que ama a Hans

Alex: Yo igual lo amo

Elsa: Creo que tienes un problema

Hans: Solo tienen buen gusto

Amelia: ¿Vez porque prefiero a JAck? El no a tratado de matar a nadie

Pitch: A mi si

Amelia: Tu no cuentas, tu eres malvado

Alex: Y por ultimo... Karell... deja un reto para... ELSA  
>ELsa: ¿Por que para mi? ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!<p>

HAns: Nada excepto ignorar a tu hermana por 13 años, congelar todo un reino y sin contar con el hecho de que casi matas a dos personas

Anna y Kristoff: ¡¿Casi matas a dos personas?!

Elsa: Fue en defensa propia

Alex: bueno, Karell reta a Elsa a sentarse en las piernas de Hans y besar a HAns, ademas Karell dice que ama a HAns

hans: ¿Quien no?

Elsa: Yo no te amo

Anna: Ni yo

Kristoff: Yo tampoco

Amelia: Te deseo la muerte

Norte: Estas en mi lista negra

Hada: Pues amo tus dientes

Los guardianes menos Hada y meme: ¡HADA!

Hada: Amo los dientes y los de Hans son hermosos.

Alex: Bueno, continuando con el reto, antes de que Elsa lo haga

Elsa: ¿Voy a hacerlo?

Alex: Si, pero bueno, gracias Karell por dejar este reto yo amo Helsa, Helsa es mi vida

Amelia: Pues... ya que Elsa, sientate en las piernas de Hans y dale un beso en la boca

Elsa: ¿Y si mejor lo congelo?

*Alex y Amelia niegan con la cabeza*

Hans: Vamos preciosa no sera tan malo, tal vez te termina gustano

Anna: Te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermana y te rompere la nariz y esto es para ti Karell, ¿Por que torturas a mi hermana de esa manera?

Alex: Solo hazlo

*Alex empieza a fangirlear porque ama Helsa*

Elsa: No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer

*Elsa se resigna y se acerca a Hans lentamente*

*Hans sonrie con arrogancia*

*Elsa se sienta en las piernas de Hans*

Elsa: ¿De verdad es necesario?

Alex: Si!  
>*Elsa respira hondo y se acerca al rostro de Hans y lo besa*<p>

*Hans sujeta el rostro de Elsa con la mano para que ella no pueda separarse de el, ella lucha por terminar con el beso*

*Alex fangirlea de nuevo*

*Elsa congela a hans y el la suelta*

*Ella se limpia los labios con su brazo derecho*

*Elsa planea separarse de Hans pero el la sujeta por la cintura*

Hans: ¿Tan rapido te vas preciosa? y dejame decirte que besas muy bien

Elsa: Sueltame o te convertire en una paleta helada de por vida

Amelia: Queda prohibido matarse entre si, SOLO YO PUEDO MATAR A ALGUIEN AQUI ¿QUEDA CLARO?  
>*Todos asienten asustados*<p>

Amelia: Y Hans suelta a Elsa si sabes lo que te conviene

Hans: Bien *La suelta y Elsa se aleja de el rapidamente*

Alex: Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews que recibimos espero que esto les alla gustado y animense a dejar un review

Amelia: Y no olviden que Rapunzel y Eugene tambien estan aqui

Eugene: Gracias por notarlo Mia

Amelia: No hay de que, asi que no olviden retar a quienes quieran

Alex: De cualquier pareja, Helsa, Jelsa, Kristtana, Hada y Jack, Eugene y Rapunzel... cualquiera incluso Elsanna y Kristelsa

Elsa y Anna: ¿ELSANNA? ¡Por que nos hacen esto!

Amelia: FANGIRLS  
>Anna: No puedes responder todo con solo decir "FANGIRLS"<br>Amelia: SI que puedo

Alex: Nos vemos hasta la proxima amigos y no olviden dejar un review, y por cierto ¡HELSA FOREVER!

Amelia: Prefiero Jelsa

Alex: ¿Ustedes que prefieren?, dejenlo en un review junto con alguna pregunta o reto.

Amelia: Yo soy Amelia y ella es Alex y somos "Las hermanas Snow"

Alex: Somos primas

Amelia: Claro que no, por algo nos llamamos "HERMANAS snow

Alex: Nos vemos hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia: Bienvenidos denuevo a "verdad o reto", lamento la tardanza pero ALGUIEN tenia flojera

Alex: Tenia tarea que es muy diferente

Amelia: Se fue al starbucks con sus amigas

Alex: A hacer tarea

Amelia: si claro

Alex: Tengo fotos que lo prueban

Amelia: Como sea, tengo que decirles que llegaron muchos reviews, lo cual es fantastico

Hans: Pues para algunos de nosotros no lo es tanto

Amelia: ¿Alguien pidio tu opinion Hans?

Hans: Yo solo digo que la gente nos tortura

Amelia: no exageres, en fin, empezemos

Alex: yumiiyumyyum dejo un reto a Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel

Rapunzel: yeih!

Anna: ¿No moriremos cierto?

Alex: dejemne terminar, Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel deben darle un beso donde quieran a esa personita especial, y como Elsa no tiene principe azul yumiiyumyyum propone a Jack como voluntario

Elsa: Mejor dicho voluntariamente afuerzas

Alex: Bien dicho, y yumiiymuyyum dice "JELSA forever"

Amelia: Jelsa forever!

Alex: Bueno, haganlo rapido

*Anna le da un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff*

Amelia y Alex: owww

*Rapunzel besa a Eugene en los labios*

Elsa: ¿Tengo que?

Amelia: SII, el poder de las fangirls lo ordena

Elsa: ¿El beso es donde sea?

Amelia: Si

Elsa: Bien

*Elsa toma la mano de Jack y besa la mano*

Amelia: Eso es trampa

Elsa: Dijeron que donde sea

Amelia: asi no vale

Elsa: Si vale

Amelia: no

Alex: dejen de pelear y continuemos con esto

Amelia: es que no es justo

Alex: Ya superalo Mia

Amelia: Bien, pero Elsa no te salvaras de las fangirls

Alex: bien, el siguiente review lo ha dejado LaReinedesNeiges y es un reto Jelsa

Amelia: Te lo dije Elsa, no te salvarias de las fangirls

Alex: Elsa tienes que besar a Jack por un minuto y decirle 5 cosas amorosas

Elsa: ¿Como que podria decirle? Olvidan que no somos pareja, no lo amo y no lo conozco

Amelia: Pues tendras que empezar a conocerlo porque habra mas retos Jelsa

Alex: Solo di cualquier cosa... eres tan dulce como la miel o algo asi, usa tu imaginacion

Elsa: ¿Besar a Jack por un minuto?

Amelia: SI

Elsa: Ok

*Elsa vuelve a besar la mano de Jack por un minuto*

*Amelia quiere matar a Elsa*

Amelia: Eso no se vale

Elsa: Ella no ha especificado donde tenia que besarlo

Amelia: Esta vez te has salvado pero no puedes contra el poder de las fangirls, pero bueno ahora di las 5 cosas amorosas

Elsa: Jack, eres... lindo, te quiero, ¿tienes unos lindos ojos?, tienes una sonrisa colgate

Jack: ¿Sonrisa colgate?

Elsa: No se me ocurre otra cosa, dejame en paz, y... Eres tan dulce como la miel

Amelia: Eso lo ha dicho Alex

Elsa: Pues ahora lo he dicho yo

Amelia: Estas acabando con mi paciencia Elsa, pero siguiendo, el reto de LaReinedesNeiges para Anna es besar a Hans

Anna: ¿QUE?

Amelia: Lo que oiste, besaras a Hans por 3 segundos y no debes pegarle y Kristoff tu tampoco golpearas a Hans

Elsa: Pero yo si

Amelia: Todos tienen que hacer los retos no importa que tan malos sean

Alex: a ver que dices cuando te reten a ti

Amelia: shh

Anna: ¿tengo otra opcion?

Alex: lamentablemente no

*Anna se acerca a Hans y le da un beso en la mejjilla por 3 segundos*

Elsa: ¿Puedo golpearlo?

Amelia: No

Alex: y finalmente LaReinedesNeiges pregunta ¿Se puede Hansoff?

Hans: ¿Que es eso?

Alex: Pues, veras es una pareja... para ser exactos Kristoff y tu

Kristoff: Eso no se puede ¿Cierto?

Amelia: De hecho si, hemos dicho cualquier pareja asi que si alguien hace un reto Hansoff no podran negarse

Hans: Eso es asqueroso

Kristoff: jamas crei decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Hans

Alex: Pasemos al siguiente review, ¿Recuerdan que preguntamos que si que preferian, Jelsa o Helsa? pues Pau dice que prefiere Jelsa

Jack: Igual yo

Anna: Yo igual

Amelia: Amo Jelsa

Alex: Siguiente review, Nastinka dice que por el momento quiere torturar a Pitch y matar a Hans

Hans: ¿Por que me odian tanto?

Elsa: todavia lo preguntas?

Alex: Dejen de interrumpir por favor, Nastinka dice.. Amelia ¿Podrias matar a Hans?

Amelia: Puedo pero me he propuesto no hacerlo, por el momento.

Alex: Dice que tambien mates a Pitch ya que hizo que tuviera una pesadilla muy fea

Amelia: Sucede que a el no puedo matarlo ya que el ya esta muerto, si quieres asesinar a Pitch habla con los guardianes

Alex: Nastinka dice: JELSA FOREVER y dice que al principio ella era Kristelsa pero se ha cambiado a Jelsa y Kristanna, en fin ella ha dejado una pregunta para Eugene y es ¿Que se siente pasar de ladron a principe?

Eugene: Siendo sinceros es algo... raro, tarde mucho en acostumbrarme, ademas los guardias del castillo y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, tambien debo decir que la ropa es demasiado incomoda

Kristoff: Te entiendo

Eugene: Pero pues, valio la pena ya que asi pude estar con Rapunzel

Alex: oww, bueno Nastinka dejo otra pregunta pero para Rapunzel, ¿Que se siente tener el cabello tan largo?

Rapunzel: Pues de cierta manera era genial ya que podia hacer varias cosas con el pero por otro, era demasiado y me estobaba a veces, cepillarlo era todo un reto y en verano hacia demasiado calor y el que mi cabello fuera largo no ayudaba en nada

Alex: y esta es una pregunta para todos, ¿Ya vieron los boxtrolls?, siendo sincera no se que es eso

Amelia: Ni yo

Todos: Nop

Alex: y ella dejo una posdata, dice que quiere ver sangre y el corazon de Hans y Pitch en una caja

Amelia: Me gustaria complacerte en eso pero como ya te dije que me propuesto no asesinar a nadie, por el momento pero si me hacen perder la paciencia lo hare

Amelia: Karell ha dejado un reto a Elsa y Hans

Elsa: ¿Otra vez?

Amelia: Si, deben cantar la cancion "Nuestro camino" de Violetta

Alex: ¡VIOLETTA!

Amelia: Tranquila, no es para tanto

Alex: Eso lo dices porque no te gusta Violetta

Amelia: De hecho ni siquiera se cual es la cancion "nuestro camino"

Alex: Quiero mirarte, Quiero soñarte, vivir contigo cada instante Quiero abrazarte Quiero besarte Quiero tenerte junto a mi, pues amor el lo que siento, eres todo para mi

Amelia: Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Como es que tu te sabes las canciones de Violetta?

Alex: Estan muy bonitas las canciones de Violetta

Amelia: Como sea, el reto dice que Elsa y Hans deben cantar esa cancion con todo y bailesito y al final se besan

Elsa: Voy a terminar siendo violada en este programa

Alex: Exageras un poco ¿No crees?

Elsa: No

Amelia: Solo canten la cancion y bailen

*Elsa y Hans cantan y bailan mientras se lanzan miradas de odio*

tanto tiempo caminando junto a ti  
>aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí<br>el amor en mi nació  
>tu sonrisa me enseño<br>tras las nubes siempre va a estar el sol

te confieso que sin ti no se seguir  
>luz en el camino tu eres para mi<br>desde que mi alma te vio  
>tu dulzura me envolvió<br>si estoy contigo se detiene el reloj

lo sentimos los dos  
>El corazón nos hablo<br>y al oído suave nos susurro

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>vivir contigo cada instante  
>Quiero abrazarte<br>Quiero besarte  
>Quiero tenerte junto a mi<br>pues amor el lo que siento  
>eres todo para mi<p>

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>vivir contigo cada instante  
>Quiero abrazarte<br>Quiero besarte  
>Quiero tenerte junto a mi<br>tu eres lo que necesito  
>pues lo que siento es...<br>Amor..

En tus ojos veo el mundo de color  
>En tus brazos descubrí yo el amor<br>¿verá en mi ella lo mismo?  
>¿querrá el estar conmigo?<br>Dime que tu lates por mi también

Lo sentimos los dos  
>El corazón nos habló<br>y al oído suave nos susurró

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>vivir contigo cada instante  
>Quiero abrazarte<br>Quiero besarte  
>Quiero tenerte junto a mi<br>pues amor es lo que siento  
>Eres todo Para mi...<p>

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>vivir contigo cada instante  
>Quiero abrazarte<br>Quiero besarte  
>Quiero tenerte junto a mi<br>pues amor es lo que siento  
>eres todo para mi<p>

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>vivir contigo cada instante  
>Quiero abrazarte<br>Quiero besarte  
>Quiero tenerte junto a mi<br>tu eres lo que necesito pues lo que siento es...  
>Amor ...<p>

*Hans besa a Elsa en la mejilla y Elsa hace lo mismo*

Amelia: ¿Por que a el no lo besaste en la mano? ¿Ehh?

Elsa: El me iba a besar en los labios pero me voltee y por eso nos besamos en la mejilla

Amelia: Mas te vale que asi sea

Alex: Como sea, siguiente review,... violetta dice:

Me fascinó este capitulo en verdad chicas las admiro mucho son muy talentosas y tal y como lo dijo la loca de mi prima karell amo el Helsa y el reto es que elsa y hans Bailén la canción de Romeo santos propuesta indecente a otra visita que elsa use un vestido súper corto y provocativo bueno eso es todo chicas bye las quiero cuidense

Amelia: ¡Traigan el Vestido!

Alex: ¿Cual vestido?

Amelia: ¿Olvidaste el vestido?

Alex: Claro que no... voy a buscarlo

*Alex va a la tienda mas cercana a comprar un vestido*

1 hora despues...

*Alex regresa de la tienda y le entrega a Elsa un vestido super corto?

Elsa: ¿Tengo que usar eso?

Alex: Si, porque yo tuve que ir a comp... buscarlo

Amelia: Solo apresurate

*Elsa se va a cambiarse*

*Despues de unos minutos Elsa regresa usando el vestido corto*

Elsa: Esto es incomodo

Hans: Te ves bien

*Elsa lo fulmina con la mirada*

Amelia: Solo terminen con esto, canten la cancion

Alex: Esa cancion no me la se :(

Amelia: Buscala en youtube

*Hans y Elsa cantan la cancion*

Alex: Y bueno... Violetta dice: Te amo Hans mi hermoso principe

Hans: Gracias Violetta te mando un beso, gracias por no odiarme

Alex: Y Karell manda una amenaza a Violetta que dice: No no no no violetta Hans es mio lo amo mas que a mi propia vida así que alejate de el o te las veras conmigo no importa que seas mi prima así que quedas advertida y sabes que yo cumplo lo que digo no se te olvide lo que paso hace dos meses quedas advertida que quede claro

Amelia: No creo que sea necesario usar la violencia, creo que Hans no vale la pensa

Hans: Hey!

Amelia: Es solo mi humilde opinion

Hans: Bueno, gracias Karell tambien te mando un beso,

Amelia: Continuando con los reviews, Miranda manda un mensaje a Karell y Violetta que dice: Ya violetta karell dejen de pelear por ese principito enserio yo odio el Helsa amo el jelsa y amo a jack así que los reto a que canten juntos la canción podemos de violetta a se me olvidaba que buen fic y que grandes autoras me encanto y otra cosa para aclarar yo soy Miranda la hermana mayor de karell y prima de vio letra así que byeee cuidense

Jack: Yo tambien te amo

Elsa: Ni siquiera la conoces

Jack: ¿Acaso estas celosa?

Elsa: Claro que no

Jack: Yo pienso que si

Elsa: Piensa lo que quieras no me importa

Anna: Huele a que Elsa tiene celos

Elsa: ¡ANNA!

Jack: ¿Lo ves? hasta tu hermana piensa que estas celosa

Elsa: Siguele y te congelo

Alex: Bueno, solo canten la cancion

Amelia: Y Elsa tienes que admitir que es mucho mejor cantar con Jack que con Hans

Elsa: Pues por lo menos no tengo que besar a nadie esta vez

Amelia: ESPEREN

Alex: ¿Que?

Amelia: Esta vez no cantaste la cancion de violetta

Alex: Pues... Podemos pintar, colores al alma, Podemos gritar, yeah! Podemos volar, sin tener alas Ser la letra en mi canción Y tallarme en tu voz, No soy el sol que se pone en el mar No se nada que este por pasar No soy un príncipe azul... Tan solo soy

Amelia: Hable muy pronto, pero por lo menos ahora no es un reto Helsa

*Elsa y Jack cantan la cancion*

No soy ave para volar  
>Y en un cuadro no se pintar<br>No soy poeta escultor  
>Tan solo soy lo que soy<p>

Las estrellas no se leer  
>Y la luna no bajaré<br>No soy el cielo, ni el sol  
>Tan solo soy<p>

Pero hay cosas que si sé  
>Ven aquí y te mostraré<br>En tu ojos puedo ver  
>Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar<p>

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, sin tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<br>Y tallarme en tu voz

No soy el sol que se pone en el mar  
>No se nada que este por pasar<br>No soy un príncipe azul  
>Tan solo soy<p>

Pero hay cosas que si sé  
>Ven aquí y te mostraré<br>En tu ojos puedo ver  
>Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr)<br>Prueba imaginar

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, sin tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<p>

No es el destino  
>Ni la suerte que vino por mi<br>Lo imaginamos  
>Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí<p>

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, si tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<br>Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, si tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<br>Y tallarme en tu voz

Amelia: Siguiente review... de Misaka-solsi, me da pachorra iniciar mi cuenta, elsa digas, lo que digas terminaras con jack XD,anna, pense que reaccionarias como una psicopata si jacck te dijiera cuñada XD,mi loca imaginacion y yo X3,bueno,reto a... anna a que intenta juntar a elsa y jack durante todo el programa XD, yo tambien AMO el jelsa :3

Amelia: Y por cierto, apoyo a MISAKA-SOLSI, Elsa y Jack deberian terminar juntos

Jack: Yo apoyo esa idea

Elsa: ¿Puedo opinar?

Amelia: NO

Anna: JELSA FOREVER y claro que acepto el reto pero no prometo nada

Elsa: No funcionara

Anna: ¿Quieres apostar?

Alex: Siguiente review... Es una posdata de Misaka-solsi que va dirigida a Hans ... Pd: Muerte a hans c.c, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A ELSA? ¡MERECES LA MUERTE INMEDiATA!¡a la horca!,elsa,yo que tu hubiera congelado el tiempo y salir de ahi corriendo c.c ,y me llevaria a jack conmigo XD

Elsa: Puedo congelar muchas cosas pero no el tiempo

Hans: Bese a Elsa porque era parte del reto no porque yo quisiera

Anna: Necesito hacer algo... pero necesito ayuda... Jack ven

Jack: ¿Que?

Anna: No preguntes tu solo ven

*Anna arrastra a Jack fuera del set*

Elsa: Eso fue raro

Hans: Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Amelia: Bueno, Misaka-solsi creeme que tambien odio a Hans y enserio deseo matarlo pero... DEBO AGUANTAR y creeme que no es nada facil

Alex: Siguiente review... de bel´48... ¡HELSA! ¡HELSA! ¡HELSA! ¡PREFIERO HELSA! #Helsaforever. Ahora mis retos y preguntas son: *inserta risa diabólica :D* Elsa te reto a decir 4 cosas que te parezcan físicamente atractivas de Hans, Hans lo mismo, 4 cosas que encuentres físicamente atractivas en Elsa Luego unas preguntas para Jack y Rapunzel *_* chicos ¿sabían que ustedes estan incluidos en un grupo llamado "The big four" o "The rise of the brave tangled dragons" junto con Hiccup (Cómo entrenar a tu dragón) y Merida (valiente)? ¿Y que estan juntando firmas para que Dreamworks y Disney hagan una película con los cuatro? :3 ¿Y que en los fanfictions ustedes casi siempre son pareja? ¿Y que una pelicula de ustedes cuatro sería increiblemente hermosa? TuT Aksghjtghf x3 Denme su opinión de todo esto chicos, y no crean que se van a librar de mi porque tengo un reto para ustedes dos, pero esperaré hasta otro episodio... ;)

Elsa y Hans: ¿QUE?

Hans: ¿Quieren que diga cosas lindas de ella? eso ni pensarlo

Elsa: ¿Como que podria decir de el?

Hans: Muchas cosas

Elsa: Aja si claro (sarcasticamente)

Alex: Por cierto ¿A donde habran ido Anna y Jack?

Amelia: ¿Sera que esto se volvera Janna?

Kristoff: ¡¿QUE?!

Amelia: solo era una broma

Alex: Creo que deberiam emmpezar con el reto?

Elsa: No podemos olvidarnos de esto?

Alex: No, no podemos fallarle a bel´48

Elsa: ¿Quien lo dice?

Amelia y Alex: NOSOTRAS

Elsa: Bien, pero ¿Que ganan ustedes con este fic?

Amelia y Alex: Fangirlear

Hans: Solo terminemos con esto

Elsa: Bien, 1- Tienes lindos ojos

Hans: Sabia que me amabas

Elsa: ¡Yo no dije eso! asi que no cambies mis palabras

Hans: ¿O si no que copito de nieve?

Elsa: ¿Te gustaria terminar como un cubo de hielo?

Hans: prosigue

Elsa: 2- tiene un lindo cabello, 3-... olvidenlo no se me ocurre nada

Alex: Solo di algo

Elsa: ¿Como que?

Alex: Lo primero que se te venga a la mente

Elsa: ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Amelia: ¿Que?

Elsa: ¿Cuanto tiempo tendre que usar este vestido? es demasiado corto

Amelia: durante todo el programa

Alex: Solo termina de decir lo que tienes que decir

Elsa: 3- tiene... cabello rojo

Hans: ¿Es enserio?

Elsa: Les dije que no se que decir asi que no se quejen y 4 el color de sus ojos

HAns: bueno como sea, es mi turno, 1- sus ojos son hermosos

Eugene: ¿Acaso ustedes no saben decir algo ademas de "Tiene lindos ojos"?

Elsa: Nos odiamos mutuamente no hay muchas cosas lindas que decir

Hans: 2- me encanta cuando se le pintan de rosa las mejillas cuando se enoja, 3- su cabello y 4-...¿Que puedo decir?

Alex: Yo que se.. lo primero que se te ocurra o veas

Hans: sus.. piernas

Elsa: ¡¿QUE?! (furiosa)

*Elsa le congela la mitad del cuerpo a Hans*

Amelia: Bueno... siguiendo... ¿Donde esta Jack?

Anna: ¡Elsa ayuda! (grito a lo lejos)

Elsa: ¡Anna!  
>*Elsa va corriendo a buscar a Anna*<p>

*Despues de un rato llega Anna*

Kristoff: ¿DOnde esta ELsa?

Anna: encerrada

Kristoff: ¿Encerrada? ¿Por que?

Anna: Me dijeron que tratara juntar a Jack y Elsa y ahora los dos estan encerrados

Amelia: Pero necesitamos a Jack para que responda algunas preguntas

Anna: Algun dia saldran de alli.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de limpieza...**

Elsa: Anna! Dejame salir de aqui! - gritaba Elsa golpeando la puerta

Jack: Ya deja a la pobre puerta en paz

Elsa: En lugar de estar alli sin hacer nada deberias pensar en alguna manera de salir

Jack: ¿Enserio quieres volver a ese programa?

Elsa: Bien dicho

*Elsa se aleja de la puerta y se sienta al lado de Jack*

Jack: En lugar de pensar en como salir de este cuarto deberiamos pensar en como largarnos del programa

Elsa: Creo que no podremos escapar de esto

Jack: ¿Crees que Anna regrese por nosotros?

Elsa: Ni aunque le ofrescan todo el chocolate del mundo

Jack: Entonces podemos conocernos un poco

Elsa: Bien

Jack: Cuentame de ti

Elsa: Me llamo Elsa

Jack: Eso ya lo se

Elsa: Bien, pues... ¿Que quieres saber?

Jack: ¿Como es que tienes poderes?

Elsa: Naci con ellos ¿y tu?

Jack: Pues... cuando me volvi Jack Frost la luna me dio mis poderes

Elsa: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jack: Lo que sea

Elsa: ¿Que te gusta de ser un guardian?

Jack: Pues los niños, es grandioso cuando un niño cree en ti y ¿Que te gusta de ser reina?

Elsa: Pues siendo sincera... nada

*Jack y Elsa hablaron por horas*

Elsa: Creo que se deben de estar preocupando por nosotros

Jack: creo que tendremos que salir de aqui tarde o temprano, pero no tenemos la llave

Elsa: No necesitamos la llave, puedo congelar la cerradura

Jack: Espera, todo este tiempo pudiste haberlo hecho pero preferiste quedarte aqui conmigo

Elsa: Si tenia que elegir entre volver a un programa en donde me hacen besuquear a cualquiera o estar aqui hablando contigo, obviamente prefiero esto

*Jack Y Elsa salen y regresan al set*

Alex: hasta que regresan

Amelia: hasta comimos pizza y fuimos por un helado mientras no estaban

Elsa: No fue nuestra culpa, Anna nos encerro

Anna: Yo solo lo hice para cumplir con el reto

Amelia: Bueno continuando con las preguntas que dejo bel´48, una pregunta para Jack y Rapunzel... chicos ¿sabían que ustedes estan incluidos en un grupo llamado "The big four" o "The rise of the brave tangled dragons" junto con Hiccup (Cómo entrenar a tu dragón) y Merida (valiente)?

Rapunzel: Si, he leido algunos fanfictions de eso

Jack: Si

Amelia: Tambien pregunta si sabian que estaban juntando firmas para poder hacer una pelicula de the big four?

Rapunzel: Eso no lo sabia pero pienso que seria genial

Jack: Yo si lo sabia, la verdad me da igual

Amelia: ¿Sabian que en algunos de los fanfiction de "the big four" ustedes dos terminan como pareja?

Rapunzel: ... tal vez...si

Eugene: ¿QUE?

Rapunzel: Solo son fanfictions, sabes que te amo

Jack: Yo no lo sabia, habia leido uno en donde yo terminaba enamorandome de la tal Merida

Amelia: Bel´48 tambien pregunta ¿Y que una pelicula de ustedes cuatro sería increiblemente hermosa?

Rapunzel: Pienso que si seria lindo

Jack: Tal vez seria divertido

Amelia: y por ultimo bel´48 dice que no se libraran de ella porque tiene un reto para ustedes dos pero sera hasta otro episodio

Alex: Y por ultimo el ultimo review que es de azura grandchester potter y son preguntas para todos

Amelia: La primera pregunta es para Elsa, ¿Alguna vez odiaste a tus padres por lo que te hicieron?

Elsa: Pues no, te confieso que si me llege a enojar con ellos algunas veces pero realmente jamas los odie

Alex: La segunda pregunta es para Anna, ¿Que te enamoro de Kristoff?

Anna: Ni idea

Kristoff: ¿Que?

Anna: Es decir, no me di cuenta de que el me amaba ni de que yo lo amaba hasta que Olaf me lo dijo, pero supongo que fue su fomra de ser y el que se preocupara por mi

Amelia: Tercera pregunta que es para Kirstoff, ¿si tuvieras que elegir entre Sven y Anna, a quien eligirias?

Kristoff: Por favor no me pregunten eso

Amelia: RESPONDE

Kristoff: Es... dificil

Amelia: No me importa, responde

Kristoff: Es que... osea amo a Anna ella es el amor de mi vida , pero Sven es mi mejor amigo desde que era un niño, es imposible poder elegir

Amelia: ELIGE

Elsa: Kristoff, solo di algo prometo no congelarte

Anna: Y yo entendere si eliges a Sven, juro no romperte la nariz si lo eliges a el

Kristoff: Pues... eligiria a.. Sven, amo a Anna pero Sven ha estado conmigo desde siempre, y no se que haria si lo perdiera

Alex: La otra pregunta es para Hans

Hans: Ya de una vez matenme

Alex: Ni siquiera te he dicho cual es la pregunta

Hans: Es que presiento que sera algo malo

Alex: Solo te preguntan ¿como fue exactamente tu infancia?

Hans: Te dije que seria algo malo

Alex: ¿Tu infancia es algo malo?

Hans: No te importa

Amelia: Tal vez a nosotros no nos importe pero a azura grandchester potter si, asi que tendras que responder

Hans: Pues mi infancia fue... triste

Alex: especifica

Hans: oye tengo 12 hermanos mayores, mis padres no me hacian caso, se olvidaban de mi constantemente y mis hermanos me odiaban, solo tengo un amigo y ese es mi caballo sitron ¿felices?

Amelia: bueno... siguiente pregunta para... Jack ¿Crees que Elsa es bonita?

Jack: Si, no estoy ciego como para no darme cuenta de eso

*Amelia empieza a fangirlear*

Anna: owww

Alex: Siguiente pregunta para los guardianes... ¿puedo ayudarlos a repartir las festividades?

Conejo: no

Hada: Claro que si, si es que te gusta recolectar dientes y no olvidas dejarles dinero COMO OTROS

LOos guardianes menos hada y meme: SOLO FUE UNA VEZ

JAck: Pues no creo, pero tal vez lo piense

Norte: si

*meme asiente con la cabeza*

Amelia: siguiente pregunta... Pitch, ¿alguna vez te has sentido, no sé, triste, solo?

Pitch: NO CLARO QUE NO

*Todos lo miran incredulos*

Amelia: ESTO SE LLAMA VERDAD O RETO, NO MENTIRA O RETO ASI QUE NO MIENTAS

Pitch: Bien, talvez en algunos momentos si me llegue a sentir solo

Alex: siguiente pregunta... Eugene, ¿cuál fue tu primera reacción ante la pareja Jackunzel?

Eugene: Fue como... ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?!

Amelia: Continuamos... Rapunzel, ¿qué sentiste cuando, luego de años de tenerlo tan largo, finalmente te cortaron el cabello?

Rapunzel: Me quite mucho peso de encima y no lo se. me sentia mas... ligera y sentia fria la nuca pero ya me acostumbre

Alex: Amelia, ¿quién crees que es el chico más... ardiente... animado?

Amelia: Primero que nada, yo no soy de las que "se enamoran" de personajes animados asi que ninguno me parece atractivo pero si tengo que elegir a alguno por su personalidad... prefiero a Kristoff

Alex: Pero ni siquiera le prestas atencion

Amelia: Eso crees tu pero dime ¿A quien prefieres tu?

Alex: Facil, Eugene.

Amelia: Bueno, otra pregunta... Alex, ¿dime cinco razones por las que ames el Helsa? Por cierto, yo también lo amo. Jelsa y Helsa son mis segundas OTP's favorita, sinceramente no me puedo decidir por ninguna, ambas son igual de lindas y divertidas

Alex: Pues NO LO SE, simplemente lo amo,

Amelia: Debe haber alguna razon por lo cual ames Helsa

Alex: Solo se que lo odiaba pero un dia no tenia nada mejor que hacer y lei un fanfiction y despues de eso me enamore de la pareja

Amelia: responde

Alex: Pues creo que es el que deja un lindo mensaje que es: las personas pueden cambiar o el amor cambia a las personas, segundo: los opuestos de atraen y NO SE! solo se que lo amo

Amelia: Bien, entonces... siguiente pregunta ¿Aparecera Olaf?

Alex: No lo ibamos a poner pero el proximo episodio lo pondremos

Amelia: Ahora, hay tres retos: Primero, reto a Hans y a Alex a cantar la canción "Esta noche es para amar", segundo, reto a Pitch a declarar su amor a Jack Frost de rodillas y besando su mano y por supuesto recitando doce virtudes suyas, y tercero reto a Anna a besarse con Hans (Kristoff, Elsa no los maten por eso).

Alex: tengo flojera

Hans: igual yo

Amelia: CANTEN O LOS ASESINO

Alex: Soy tu hermana mayor no puedes asesinarme

Amelia: si que puedo

Hans: Asesiname

Amelia: ¿lo dices enserio?

Hans: tengo flojera de cantar

Alex: ni siquiera se cantar, saque 6 en musica ¿no lo recuerdas? canto peor que una gallina delirando

Amelia: no te he escuchado cantar nunca

Alex: es mejor asi creeme

Amelia: pues canta y nosotros nos tapamos los oidos

Alex: bien

*Alex y Hans cantan la cancion, Alex canta horrendo y a Hans le duelen los oidos *

*terminan de cantar y todos se destapan los oidos*

Alex: pasemos al siguiente reto, Pitch declara tu amor a Jack

Pitch:NO lo amo

Jack: eso es asqueroso

Alex: solo haganlo

*pitch se arrodilla y besa la mano de jack*

*Jack vomita a causa del asco que eso le provoco*

*Alex vomita a causa del asco que le da ver el vomito*

*Alex ve su propio vomito y vuelve a vomitar a causa de ver su propio vomito*

Pitch: ¿Tengo que decir 12 cualidades suyas?

Jack: no es necesario solo causaras que vomite de nuevo

Alex: odio vomitar

Amelia: solo di 12 cualidades de Jac rapido antes de que Alex muera a causa del asco

JAck: ¿ y que hay de mi?

Amelia: tu ya estas muerto

Jack: igual esto me da asco

Amelia: No importa solo terminen con esto antes de que Alex vomite de nuevo o a mi se me quemen los ojos

Pitch: Jack te amo, eres divertido, el mejor guardian del mundo mundial, eres el mejor congelando cosas

Elsa: Hey!

Jack: Sabes que tu eres la mejor congelando cosas Elsa

*Elsa sonrie*

Pitch: eres valiente, genial, guapo

Alex: BASTA PORFAVOR! MORIRE DE ASCO SI EL CONTINUA

Amelia: por la salud de Alex tendremos que dejar este reto hasta aqui

Alex: GRACIAS!

Amelia: Asi que siguiente reto... Anna besa a HAns

Anna: ¿De nuevo?

Hans: ¿Otra vez? D:

Amelia: si

Elsa: ¿Puedo congelarlo?

Alex: Dijeron que no lo mataras

Elsa: no lo matare, solo lo congelare un poco

Amelia: lo siento Elsa, no puedes hacerlo y si no puedes evitarlo tendras que usar guantes para evitar... que congeles a Hans

Alex: ¿tu defendiendo a Hans?

Amelia: te dije que me propuse no matar a nadie y no dejare que Elsa se convierta en una asesina

Anna: bien, a mal paso darle prisa

*Anna y Hans se besan*

*Elsa trata de controlar sus poderes*

*Kristoff quiere golpear a Hans*

*Anna y Hans se separan y se miran con asco*

Amelia: hemos llegado al final de este episodio y lamento la tardanza pero tarea y ademas tardamos mucho en escribir esto

Alex: saludos a todos y hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia: Bueno Bienvenidos a...

Alex: ¿Es necesario que digas eso?

Amelia: ¿Te molesta que lo diga?

Alex: No es eso, pero creo que a estas alturas ya deben saber como se llama el programa

Amelia: No perdemos nada con decirlo

Alex: Perdemos el tiempo

Amelia: Solo estas de mal humor porque el capitulo de once upon a time no te gusto mucho

Alex: primero que nada, ¡me fascino el episodio! es solo que desde hace tiempo en tumblir estuvieron publicando cosas como ¡Hans aparecera en OUAT! y pues me desepciono el que saliera por tan poco tiempo

Amelia: Tal vez saldra despues, cualquier cosa puede pasar en OUAT ademas todos reviven

Alex: ¡Claro que no! Neal jamas revivio y tampoco Graham

Amelia: ¿Quien en Graham?

Alex: No me hables

Amelia: Exagerada, en fin bienvenidos a "Verdad o reto" gracias a todos los que leen esto

Alex: Pues... si no leyeran esto yo no tendria porque estar aqui en contra de mi voluntad

Amelia: A veces preferiria que cerraras la boca

Alex: Como sea, empezemos con esto

Amelia: Bueno, como algunos ya saben esta vez tenemos a un invitado muy especial, es blanco, tierno y adora los abrazos calientitos... ¡Olaf!

Olaf: Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos

Hans: eso ya lo sabemos, ademas Amelia acaba de decirlo

Alex: ¿A quien le importa tu opinion?

Hans: ¿Ahora que hice?

Alex: Nadie, escuchame bien, NADIE se mete con mi muñeco de nieve favorito

Hans: ok...

Amelia: Bueno, primer review...LaReinedesNeiges esta molesta con Elsa

ELsa: ¿Que? ¿Por que?

Amelia: No te hagas, arruinaste los momentos Jelsa del capitulo pasado

Elsa: Yo no arruine nada

Alex: Dejemos esto a votacion... ¿Creen que Elsa arruino los momentos Jelsa el capitulo pasado? dejen un review con su respuesta

Amelia: continuando con el review de LaReinedesNeiges... :

No es justo Elsa así que ahora me vengare con muchas cosas  
>1 Elsa vas a besar a 4 personas y EN LOS LABIOS a Jack (JELSA FOREVER), a pitch, a Hans y a Kristoff Anna no mataras a Elsa por el ultimo y con Jack serán 2 minutos del beso EN LOS LABIOS<br>2 Anna besaras a Jack durante 30 segundos y le dirás 'te amo con toa el alma' y a Kristoff le dirás 'te engaño con Jack'  
>3 ya que si puede haber Hansoff reto a Has y Kristoff que se den un abrazo y los dos se den un beso en las manos y se digan 'te amo'<p>

Elsa: Ok... ¿Por que quiere vengarse de mi?

Amelia: Y todavia lo preguntas

Elsa: ¿Es realmente necesario?

Amelia: SI

Elsa: ¿Por que?

Amelia: I NEED JELSA!

Elsa: ok...

Alex: Solo hazlo antes de que ella enloquesca

*Elsa se acerca a Jack y lo besa por 2 minutos*

Elsa: una pregunta ¿Por que tengo que besar a todos?

Amelia: No lo se, preguntale a LaReinedesNeiges

*Elsa besa la mejilla de Pitch*

Amelia: What? porque ? es decir, no me molesta pero ella dijo que en los labios

Elsa: No, lo que dijo es que tendria que besar a 4 personas y EN LOS LABIOS a Jack

Amelia: No entiendo

Alex: Igual me daria asquito que Elsa besara a Pitch

Amelia: Igualmente

Hans: Finalmente estan de acuerdo en algo

Amelia y Alex: Hey!

Hans: Es la verdad

Alex: Como sea, sigamos con esto

*Elsa le da un beso en la mejilla a Hans y despues a Kristoff*

Amelia: Seguramente LaReinedesNeiges se vengara de Elsa despues.

Alex: continuando con este review, Anna besa a Jack y.. bueno tu ya oiste lo que tienes que hacer

Anna: Bien

*Anna besa a Jack en los labios*

Elsa: ¿si sabes que ella no especifico en que lugar?

Anna: si pero no quiero que se venge de mi

Elsa: Eres inteligente

HAns: ¿Estas diciendo que tu eres tonta?

Elsa: Yo no dije eso

Hans: Si lo dijiste

Elsa: Claro que no

Amelia: DEJEN DE PELEAR!

Anna: Te amo con toda el alma Jack

Elsa. Te equivocaste tenias que decir "Te amo con toa el alma"

Anna: Como sea

*Anna camina hacia donde esta Kristoff*

Anna: Te engaño con Jack

Kristoff: Bien por ti

Alex: ¿Que?

Kristoff: Se que eso no es verdad, solo lo dijo porque la retaron a hacerlo

Alex: Buena observacion

Amelia: Ahora el reto para Kristoff y Hans

Hans: ¿Es necesario?

Amelia: Si, y cuando dices "¿Es necesario?" suenas como Elsa

Hans: Es que...

Alex: agradece que no te retaron a besarlo en los labios

Hans: Bien

Kristoff: voy a vomitar

*ambos se abrasan*

*Se separan rapidamente*

*Kristoff besa la palma de la mano de Hans y Hans hace lo mismo con la mano de Kristoff*

Hans y Kristoff: Te amo

Alex: Ahora un reto de... fer... para... Hans

Hans: ¿Que?

Alex: Ya escuchaste, bien, el reto es que rapen a hans con todo y patillas y nadie interfiera y que elsa le diga 10 cosas onfensivas lo siento pero lo ODIO CON ODIO JAROCHO y que elsa bese a jack EN LA BOCA 30 SEGUNDOS Y NADIE INTERFIERA NI LOS INTERRUMPA  
>PD: VIVA EL JELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<p>

PD 2: TAMBIEN TE ODIO PITCH

Pitch: Yo tambien te odio, pero yo te odio mas

Hans: Por favor diganme que no es cierto

Alex: Pues es verdad, pero te comprare una peluca y un shampu que estimula el crecimiento del cabello

Hans: Eso no me basta

Alex: pues tendras que acostumbrarte

Amelia: ¡yo lo rapo!

*Amelia rapa a Hans*

*Hans llora como bebe*

Alex: Ahora Elsa, dile 10 cosas ofensivas

Elsa: ¿Como que?

Amelia: Es Hans, hay muchos insultos que puedes elegir

Elsa: no soy buena con los insultos

Anna: improvisa

Elsa: Pues... eres un idiota, te ves ridiculo sin cabello, preferiria comer tierra antes de besarte una vez mas

Hans. auch

Elsa: imbecil, tonto, estupido,... ¿cuantos faltan?

Amelia: 4

Elsa: pues... pareces vomito de perro

Hans: ¿No crees que exageras?

Amelia: yo la apoyo

Elsa: Princesita, hueles peor que el estiercol, y... eres un... Hans

Amelia: ahora es cuando besas a Jack por 30 segundos

*Elsa besa a Jack por 30 segundos*

Alex: Y aqui esta la segunda parte del reto de LaReinedesNeiges

Elsa: ¿Segunda Parte?!

Alex: Lamentablemente si, es decir, es lamentable para ti,

LaReinedesNeiges: SE me había olvidado una pareja de Elsa el Felsa y como esta Eugene reto a Elsa a que lo bese EN LOS LABIOS durante 30 segundos

Elsa: ¿Es nec...?

Amelia: ¡Si Elsa! ¡Si es necesario! ¡Deja de preguntar eso!

*Elsa se asusta por la reaccion de Amelia*

*Elsa se acerca a Eugene y lo besa en los labios por 30 segundos*

*Rapunzel trata de controlarse*

*Alex esconde todos los sartenes*

Amelia: Bueno, proximo review

Alex: Es de Misaka-solsi, Jack congela todo el cuerpo de Hans menos la cabeza

Jack: Ok

*jack hace lo que Alex le dijo sin quejarse*

Hans: Esto no es divertido, estoy calvo y ademas congelado, ya matenme de una vez

Alex: Oye, Misaka - solsi te quiere muerto, lo dijo en el review

Amelia: Ahora ELsa tienes que besar a Jack en los labios por 30 segundos

Elsa: ¿De nuevo?

Jack: Vamos, no es tan malo... por lo menos para mi no lo es

*Elsa lo fulmina con la mirada*

Amelia: Solo hazlo

Elsa: Bien

*Elsa se acerca a Jack*

Jack: Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, no te obligare

Amelia: Pero yo si

Alex: Mia!

Amelia: ¿Tuya?

Alex: MIA, sabes que me refiero a ti

Amelia: OK, pero pues en si yo no la olbigo la obliga Misaka-solsi

Jack: ¿Que importa quien la olbige?, si no quiere hacerlo no importa, no quiero que se sienta incomoda

*Elsa besa a Jack por 32 segundos*

*Jack se sorprendio*

Elsa: Seguro si no lo hacia la venganza seria peor y no quiero que eso pase

Amelia: Aja si claro, y el reto era por 30 segundos y tu lo has besado por 32 segundos

Elsa: Pues... conte mal

Amelia: Aja si claro

Alex: Ahora siguiente review...

yumiiyumyum

Ohhh ! eres muy lista Elsa, mas no te salvaras de mi...Quiero Jelsa y Jesla habra ! *Risa diabolica* pero primero unas pregunticas al sexy Jack Frost... 1) A que edad moriste ? 2) Alguna vez te gusto el hada de los dientes ? 3) de todas las chicas precentes, cual es la mas linda ? 4) De que hablaron tu y ELsa cuando estaban encerradons? Y ahora, un saludo para Olaf :D ... me darias un abrazo ? :3

y mi RETO *otra risa aun mas diabolica* : como no se me ocurre nadaaa...quiero que Elsa le toque una popi a Jack XDD ( estoy corta de ideas )

LasHermanasSnow el fic es genial ;) y es muy divertido hahaha espero que lo sigan continuando :P

Jack: No lo recuerdo bien... unos 18 tal vez, la respuesta de la segunda pregunta es no , Hada solo es una amiga y la respuesta de la 3... Elsa, y la 4... hablamos de.. cosas

Amelia: ¿Que cosas?

Elsa: Cosas

Amelia: YA DIGANME

Elsa: Pues nos conocimos un poco, eso es todo

Amelia: ustedes dos ocultan algo

Jack: ¿Por que piensas eso?

Amelia: La pregunta seria ¿Por que no pensaria eso?

Alex: Como sea, Olaf te enviaron un saludo y preguntan si les darias un abrazo

Olaf: Hola, si pero no se como dartelo desde aqui

Elsa: ¿Que tienen todos contra mi?

Amelia: A que te refieres?

Elsa: al reto que yumiiyummyyum ha dejado

Alex: Hazlo rapido y ya

*Elsa toca una pompi de Jack *

Amelia: Bueno, y gracias por pensar que esto es genial, intenta decirselo a Alex

Alex: ...

Amelia: y pues si pensamos seguirlo, bueno convenso a Alex de hacerlo

Alex: Y aun faltan varios reviews pero estamos ocuapadas, bueno tenemos que hacer algo

Amelia: asi que con todo el dolor de mi corazon dejaremos pendientes esos reviews


End file.
